Bobby Teases Jack
by Bookkbaby
Summary: SLASH BobbyxJack. My take on what happened after the conversation on Jack's tongue ring in the deleted scene 'Bobby Teases Jack'.


A/N: Hello all! This is my first attempt at a Four Brothers fanfic- saw the movie a few days ago and this has been buzzing in my brain since I saw the deleted scene 'Bobby teases Jack'.

Disclaimer: They're not mine- I don't own any of the characters I use. They belong to their original copyright owners. I just enjoy playing!

Bobby Teases Jack

'"Hey Jack..."'

The memory of earlier that evening played back in his mind, blue eyes staring angrily at the ceiling of his room. He lay on his back, dressed only in a simple pair of plain red cotton boxers.

Bobby's words rang in his head, annoying him and leaving him unable to sleep despite the late hour.

'"Let me ask you a question- it's important."'

Jack growled at the memory, rolling over to his side.

'Like hell it was.'

'"Come out of the closet yet?"'

As soon as those words had left his older brother's mouth, his mind had frozen. He knew Bobby always joked around with him, calling him 'little fairy' and other such names. He also knew Bobby didn't seriously believe Jack was gay- to the older Mercer boy, it was simply his privilege as an older brother to tease the youngest Mercer.

Even with such knowledge, Bobby's words and joking attitude still hurt.

'"Look Jackie, it's all over the talk shows. You have to admit to yourself who you really are as a person inside. If you're homosexual, you think I care? I love you man. You're my brother."'

Frustrated, he rolled over onto his other side.

Bobby was his brother- not by blood, but by adoption. The lack of blood relation put the older man into the realm of possibility, but the fact that Bobby did consider them 'brothers'... Well, it eliminated all chances Jack had believed he had.

His own words came back to haunt him.

'"Bobby, I guarantee you that I'm banging way more chicks than you are."'

It had been a baldfaced lie- the rockstar hopeful had never even so much as groped a girl before, let alone fucked one.

It wasn't as if he had much interest in the opposite sex anyway. That had been his closely guarded secret, especially among family.

He'd been kicked out of some foster homes for not bothering with a mask of heterosexuality, and he'd been beaten before by some of his 'loving' foster parents and siblings just because he had made it no secret which gender he preferred.

He knew that Evelyn had known- everything had been in his file when she had adopted him. She had brought him into her family anyway, and not even questioned him when he asked for her not to tell any of the other boys.

'"If you ain't gay, how come you got that big thick meat tenderizer in your tongue then?"'

Bobby's words rang in his ears, making it seem almost as if his older brother was in the room with him.

Jack pressed the stud in his tongue to the roof of his mouth, feeling the lump of metal.

He had gotten it for no particular reason- or at least, none that he could remember- and hadn't known a damn thing about the joys of a tongue piercing until a guy he had danced with at some club had whispered all the things he wanted Jack to be doing with his tongue. He hadn't seen the guy after that night, but he had learned plenty about the 'meat tenderizer', as Bobby had called it.

If only he could show Bobby... but Bobby wasn't like that. He wouldn't care how good Jack was with his tongue because Jack was another male- his 'little brother'.

It didn't matter that the youngest Mercer had only pictured Bobby in his bed, had only imagined Bobby fucking him when he found a cheap lay for the night... it didn't matter that he had thought about his older brother constantly since he had left Detroit, and it didn't matter that- now that he and Bobby were both back in Evelyn Mercer's house- his heart beat madly whenever he saw the older man.

It wasn't as if his heart thudded so loud against his ribs that he could hear it every time Bobby walked by. Of course not.

He chuckled dryly to himself.

'When did I start lying to myself again?'

A sudden noise behind him jerked his attention away from his thoughts and into the physical world. He shifted, not bothering to roll over completely and instead simply turning his head to glance over his shoulder.

The moment his eyes landed on the person at the door, he scrambled to flip himself over, pushing himself to a sitting and then a standing position.

He didn't take his eyes off the figure- clad only in a loose pair of black pajama pants- standing in the doorway.

"Bobby..." he murmured, almost as if to confirm that he was awake. Bobby smiled slightly.

"What you doing still awake, you little fairy?"

Jack frowned, turning his back to Bobby.

"What do you want, man? It's late." he muttered in reply, his earlier anger suddenly coming back to him in a rush. Seeing Bobby so unexpectedly in his room so late at night had driven all thoughts of frustration from his mind, but now they had returned with a vengeance.

"Nothing, man. Nothin'." Bobby replied. Jack could hear movement behind him, but didn't turn.

"Then what's with the late-night visit- couldn't sleep?" he asked, mentally wincing at how much tension his voice betrayed. He heard Bobby take another step forward. He tensed further.

"No. Wanted to ask you something." Bobby replied casually.

"What?" Jack's voice was flat, the slight waver in his voice ruining his attempt at emotionlessness. He heard Bobby's chuckle.

"Did my teasing upset the little fairy?" the older Mercer asked, amused. Jack's mouth drew into a thin, hard line, and he spun around to face his brother.

He registered Bobby's slightly shocked expression, but ignored it.

"Don't fucking call me that!" His voice was just as tense as his body, shaking with the force of his anger as years of the- unknowingly correct- teasing crashed down upon him.

"Hey, hey!" Bobby raised his hands in a mock gesture of surrender. "Don't need to get so angry, Jackie. I just want to talk."

"'Bout what?" Jack demanded irritably, folding his arms across his bare chest.

For just a moment, he thought he saw Bobby's eyes follow the movement, lingering over his exposed skin before returning to his face.

"'Bout your reaction earlier. What has you so tense, Jackie?" the older Mercer asked, stepping nonchalantly closer. Jack looked away from his brother, freezing as two large, warm hands landed on his shoulders.

Bobby massaged Jack's shoulders lightly, a concerned look on his face as he tried to get the younger Mercer to look him in the eye.

"We're brothers, right Jackie? Come on- tell your brother what's wrong."

Jack jerked away from Bobby, still refusing to look up.

"None of your fucking business." he muttered. "Just go to sleep, Bobby."

The older Mercer shook him slightly, still trying futilely to catch Jack's eye.

"It is my 'fucking business', Jackie." he growled, but then his tone softened. "Is it Mom that has you so upset, you little fairy?"

Jack ignored the nickname, an expression of pain briefly crossing his face as he thought of the kind woman that had taken him in.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, blinking back tears as he thought of Evelyn.

"Yeah, yeah it's Mom." he replied. It was half true, in any case- having his mother stolen from him hurt a lot, and he knew it would hurt for a long time, but he had no time to grieve. He would mourn later, once the fact that she was gone had truly hit him and after they got the bastards that had killed her.

A stab of guilt went through him- the half-truth was also a half-lie, since her death was not what was keeping him awake and forcing him to stew in anger. How could he explain that to Bobby?

'Yeah, Mom's death is making me upset, but the real reason I'm awake is because I'm upset that you keep fucking with me about being gay. I really am, Bobby, and I want you so bad it hurts. That's what really has me tense- want to help me with that?'

He almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous the explanation sounded in his head.

'Like that would do anything besides make him hate me.'

"I think you're lying to me, Cracker Jack. Want to try the truth now?"

"I loved her just as much as you guys did! I have as much right to mourn as you!" Jack retorted, glaring at Bobby. The older man was shorter than he was by an inch or two, so he used the height advantage to glare down with all his might at his older brother.

Bobby seemed unfazed by the glare, calmly meeting Jack's eyes.

"I'm not saying you're not upset about Ma's death, Jackie, I'm saying I don't think that's all that's got you upset." Bobby sighed, exasperation creeping into his eyes. "Come on, fairy, talk to me."

"Stop calling me that!" Jack snarled, jerking back from Bobby's light hold.

"Is that what has you so worked up?" Bobby demanded, grabbing Jack's shoulder roughly. "The goddamn _nickname_? Well fuck, if I'da known you hated it so much, Cracker Jack, I woulda stopped calling you that."

"Like hell you would have!" Jack hissed in return, trying unsuccessfully to shake off the viselike grip Bobby had on him. "Damnit Bobby! Let me go!"

"No, Jackie, we're fucking discussing this here and now." Bobby returned, glaring back at Jack. "What about the name has your panties in a bunch, princess?"

"Nothing!" Jack protested, mentally wincing since he knew Bobby would never buy that. "Just... don't fucking call me that, all right?" His voice had lost much of the anger he had been feeling. He looked away.

"Until you give me a good reason, fairy-boy, I'll call you it all I want."

"I thought you just said you wouldn't call me that if you knew I hated it." Jack replied, voice cold as he tried to hide his hurt behind an emotionless mask. "You're a fucking liar, ain't you Bobby? Why the hell should I tell you?"

"Goddamnit, Jack! Just fucking listen! All I want is a reason why you hate that name, and you're giving me bullshit!" Bobby's hand tightened even further on Jack's shoulder, the grip becoming painful as Bobby grabbed Jack's chin and forced the younger Mercer to stare him in the eye. "Now just give me one fucking reason."

"Because I'm not gay, Bobby!" Jack could taste the bitterness of the lie in his mouth, but ignored it and hoped it didn't show in his voice.

"That the only reason you hate the damn name? I know you know I don't actually think you're gay, man." Bobby moved closer, seemingly looming over Jack despite the fact that he was shorter. "Want to try the truth _now_, Cracker Jack?"

It was less a request than a demand, but Jack found it hard to concentrate on the words, mind more focused on the sudden proximity of his brother. The older Mercer's body was practically touching his, and he could feel the heat radiating from Bobby, feel the hot puffs of air as Bobby breathed.

"Just leave me the fuck alone." he muttered, heart sinking as Bobby shook his head.

"Nope. I told you we're doing this here and now, you little fairy. I ain't leaving until I get a fucking reason."

Something inside of Jack snapped.

"Fine! Since you keep pushing and pushing, I'll give you your fucking explanation!" Jack exploded, bringing his arm around to slap Bobby's hand away from his shoulder. Bobby seemed taken aback by his little brother's sudden vehemence, but couldn't speak as Jack continued.

"I'm a fucking gay flaming homosexual! Happy now, you asshole?! I hate it when you call me 'fairy', because I don't want any goddamn person to know!"

Dead silence.

Jack turned away from Bobby, intending to stomp away from his shellshocked brother and grab some clothes before leaving for the night, but the older Mercer grabbed his wrist.

The younger of the two froze, his heated anger making his tense body shake slightly in the tight grip.

"Is that all, Jackie? So what if you're gay? You're my goddamn brother- do you think that would change, just because you like fucking guys?" Bobby demanded.

Jack laughed before he could stop himself, the sound hollow and almost hysterical. He could practically feel Bobby's confusion as he turned.

He had been so prepared for Bobby's disgust, for things to get all fucked up between them that it didn't seem real Bobby could just accept it like that.

"Maybe that doesn't change a single, fucking thing, Bobby- but I'll bet you this does."

Jack knew what he was planning was stupid beyond all belief, but he had never been the brightest of the Mercer boys. He knew what he was probably going to do would ruin any relationship he still had with Bobby, but it didn't seem to matter for that one moment. He had been so ready for Bobby to run from him that it was inconceivable that the older Mercer remained.

Without really thinking about what he was doing, he stepped forward and closed the distance between Bobby and himself. His free hand came up to grab the base of his brother's skull, tilting Bobby's head as Jack leaned forward.

Blue eyes closed as two pairs of lips connected.

Bobby's lips were slightly chapped and partially open in shock. They were also very unresponsive, his older brother frozen in surprise. Jack didn't care, moving his own cotton-candy colored lips over Bobby's and taking the parted lips as an invitation.

Of their own free will, his fingers tangled in his brother's hair, pulling Bobby desperately closer. His tongue moved passed Bobby's lips, tasting his brother and moaning lightly at how good, how right it all felt. He could feel the beat of Bobby's heart, their bodies pressed flush together. He could taste his brother on his tongue, smell Bobby's comforting scent all around him.

It was too good.

He pulled back, breathing audibly as he made up for the several long seconds his lips had been firmly attached to Bobby's.

"That change anything, you ass?" he asked in between pants, eyes flicking between his brother's thoroughly-kissed lips and unreadable brown eyes.

"Yeah. That does change things, Jackie." Bobby's voice was undecipherable, almost completely emotionless except for the barest hint of... something. Jack couldn't tell what.

Even though he had expected it, it hurt. Jack dropped his hands, unable to keep from trailing his fingers lightly over Bobby's skin before drawing back.

"Fine." Jack attempted to keep his tone free of the emotion and pain he was experiencing, but he could feel his voice waver slightly. "'Night, Bobby."

The older Mercer didn't move. Jack narrowed his eyes, wishing his brother would just leave so he could berate himself in private for his impulsive actions.

"Now what the fuck do you want?"

"You ain't getting away with that, my little fairy." It may have been Jack's imagination, but he could have sworn that he heard a little extra stress on the word 'my'. "There ain't no fucking way you kiss me and then run."

The younger Mercer stared in disbelief. That sounded like Bobby was going to...

All thoughts stopped when Bobby stepped forward confidently and pulled Jack's mouth down on his.

The unexpected contact was electric, Jack's arms automatically coming up to pull Bobby closer.

Their bodies touched, a possessive growl coming from Bobby's throat as he ran his hands over his brother's exposed skin. Jack moaned lightly at the touches, unconsciously backing up. The older Mercer followed.

The duo moved together, lips meeting again and again as they backed through Jack's room.

The younger wasn't entirely prepared when they reached the bed, falling backwards ungracefully. Neither really cared, too wrapped up into their own world as Bobby climbed on top of his brother.

No words were needed as their lips connected again.

Insert Line

When they woke in the morning, they were still together in the mad tangle of limbs they had fallen asleep in last night. Jack was half on, half off Bobby's chest, arm casually slung over the older Mercer with his ear pressed to his brother's heart. Bobby had one arm slung over Jack, hand resting lightly on the small of the younger Mercer's back.

It was Bobby who woke first, fingers lightly tracing patterns on Jack's skin, watching his brother sleep.

He could have gotten out of bed if he had wanted, but he was feeling far too lazy and content to move.

'My little fairy.' he thought, a smile on his face as he pressed a kiss to the top of Jack's head. 'Mine.'

END

A/N: Okay, I hope we all enjoyed this, at least a little. This was a one-shot and will remain so- just had to post it. Sorry for any OOC, but as I said this is my first attempt in this fandom.


End file.
